Pizza and Cappuccinos
by Camlop
Summary: While Raven decides to try out a cafe, the rest of the Titans go to get some pizza. They assign Beast Boy the job of ordering their pizzas. What could possibly go wrong? One-shot. No strong ships/pairings unless you want there to be.


Maroon goo rained from the skies and onto the heads of five very happy teenagers. The Teen Titans had just won yet another battle against the monster known as Plasmus.  
"Titans!" Robin said, grabbing his team's attention. "We'll get to work later tracking down how Plasmus escaped prison. But for now, let's celebrate with some-"  
"-PIZZAAAAA!" Beast Boy declared, his arms outstretched as he looked up at the sky.  
Robin lifted his finger, then put it down dejectedly. He shrugged. "Titans: to the T-Car!"

They piled out of the T-Car right in front of The Pizza Hut. Cyborg went right to work on securing his "baby" while the rest looked up at their destination. Raven looked around and spotted a cafe.  
"I think I'll go to the cafe today," Raven announced. "I'll meet up with you guys later."  
"You are not eating with us, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, confused. "Why is this so?"  
"I've been wanting to check out the cafe for some time now," Raven explained, just as Cyborg joined the group. "If you guys get any leads on how Plasmus got out of jail, let me know." Raven turned to cross the street to the cafe.  
"But Raven," Robin began. "Defeating Plasmus was a team effort. I figured we could celebrate... together. As usual."  
Raven stopped and sighed. "Really. This won't become a habit. I promise." And with that, Raven crossed to the other side of the street; home of the cafe.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you wanna take care of ordering for us while we find a place to sit?"  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Sure, dude. The usual for everyone?" They all nodded. "Alrighty then! The usual order minus one, coming right up!" And with that, Beast Boy headed inside while Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire scanned the lot for a free table.

As soon as Beast Boy entered The Pizza Hut, he spun around and watched his friends outside. Robin pointed up towards the roof of The Pizza Hut and Starfire nodded, grabbing Robin and Cyborg's hands and flying all of them up. The coast was clear.  
Beast Boy exited the building. He looked around to make sure the other Titans weren't watching him; he could hear them up on the roof arguing about which table to claim. Beast Boy transformed into a hummingbird and zoomed across the street. He propped himself by the door, waiting for someone to come in and open it. Someone did, and he quickly flew in.  
He transformed into a fly and scanned the room, searching for his teammate. The cafe was surprisingly crowded... and dark!  
"Time to find out what Raven's up to!" Beast Boy thought to himself. "Ugh, this cafe is so... blegh. I can't believe she'd go to a cafe with this many people in it!"  
Just as he finished his thoughts, he spotted the violet-haired sorceress. She was sitting in the corner, chatting with a dark-haired boy - and she was laughing!  
"What?! I can't even make her laugh!"  
Beast Boy flew closer and landed on the window next to Raven and mystery boy's table. Raven was clutching a cup of herbal tea and the boy was telling a story.  
"..and get this: he wasn't even an counselor there!"  
Raven broke into a giggling fit while the boy smiled triumphantly. He looked down at his own cup, which was empty.  
"I'm gonna get a refill on this. You should try a cappuccino; it's on me."  
"Thanks!" Raven smiled, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly. The boy stood up and joined the line at the counter.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire found themselves on the roof at a table overlooking the street intersection down below. Robin was tapping the table impatiently, propping his head up with the free hand. Cyborg was looking at his robotic arm, his eyes locked on the clock. Starfire was looking around anxiously.  
"Alright, that's enough!" Robin growled, standing up and banging his fist on the table. "It's been twenty minutes! WHERE. IS. BEAST BOY?!"  
"I shall look for him," Starfire announced, getting up from her seat.  
"It only takes ten minutes for the pizzas to bake!" Cyborg frowned as his stomach growled. "And I'm starvin'!"  
Robin pulled out his T-Communicator and speed-dialed Beast Boy. "Pick up, pick up..."  
There was no response. Robin growled and slammed his communicator on the table.

Exactly five minutes later, Starfire returned looking irritated.  
"Beast Boy did not order for us," Starfire said. "The man at the counter said that Beast Boy entered, waited for us to fly up to the roof, and then left! The man did not see where Beast Boy went off to, as he had to do the ringing up of another customer."  
Cyborg clenched his fists. "I am SO going to crush that green stain!"

Raven was looking out the window, watching the sun set. She appeared to be daydreaming, but after a minute of allowing her mind to wander, she snapped out of it and looked rather confused with herself. She looked down at her empty cup and tossed it in the trash can behind her. Beast Boy quickly hiked farther up the window; if Raven's eyes had looked up just an inch, she would have spotted him.  
Meanwhile, the mystery boy had finally reached the front of the line. He began placing in two orders. Raven watched him intently.  
"Ugh, the lines here are far too long for my tastes," Raven muttered to herself as she began to tap her fingers on the table.  
Beast Boy was tempted to transform into his normal self and comment, but he pushed back the urge; he didn't want to blow his cover. This was far too juicy to miss!  
Raven's T-Communicator rang and she pulled it out, seeing Robin's face - and an irate Cyborg and Starfire in the background.  
"Raven," Robin began with his signature stern voice. "Have you seen Beast Boy? He was supposed to order for us but he hasn't shown up in the past thirty minutes!"  
"AND we're pizza-less!" Cyborg added. Raven could hear his stomach growl.  
"And you want to know if I've seen him," Raven deadpanned.  
"Have you?" Robin asked.  
"No." Raven froze. "What do you mean he hasn't ordered?"  
"Robin here decided it would be a great idea to give Beast Boy the task of ordering our pizzas," Cyborg explained, snatching the communicator from Robin. "We saw Beast Boy go in The Pizza Hut before we headed up to the roof!"  
Starfire's head peeped up from over Cyborg's shoulder. "Indeed! The man at the counter said that Beast Boy entered, waited for us to leave, and then left!"  
"Have you tried contacting Beast Boy?"  
"Yes," Robin said, snatching his communicator back while glaring at his teammates. "But he didn't pick up. He must've silenced his communicator."  
"Why couldn't Cyborg track down Beast Boy?"  
The team froze and looks of stupidity grew on their faces.  
"Oh, well, we, um..." they stammered.  
Raven groaned.  
"We're hungry! You expect us to think clearly?!" Cyborg defended, prompting Robin and Starfire to nod in support.  
"You could have ordered your pizzas yourselves," Raven said. Nowadays, it was as if she were the only smart person in the world.  
Robin opened his mouth to speak but closed it dejectedly. "Fine. I'll order."  
"There. As for finding Beast Boy... that's your problem." Raven shut the communicator and tucked it away. She glanced at her mystery boy, who was still waiting around for the baristas to complete their orders.  
Beast Boy tightened his lips with guilt. "Oops," he thought to himself, realizing he had totally forgotten to order his team their pizzas. He was soooo gonna get it...  
"Here you go!" a high-pitched voice chirped in the distance. Beast Boy looked over to see a barista handing the mystery boy his coffees. Beast Boy took this chance to examine the boy's looks.  
"He is not nearly as good-looking as I am!" Beast Boy thought.  
The mystery boy had black, shaggy hair paired with pale skin and blue eyes. It was obvious the hair was box-dyed and the blue eyes are really just contacts. In fact, Beast Boy thought he could see slight freckles on the boy's face... yep, that would explain the boy's pale complexion, as well. The boy was wearing near-white makeup to cover his freckles and give him the illusion of paler skin. As if that getup weren't enough, the boy was also decked out in a black muscle tee and slightly sagging black jeans with a checkered belt. His look was topped by his black Vans sneakers.  
"Stereotypical emo," Beast Boy criticized, rolling his eyes. "This dude's muscles are scrawnier than mine!"  
The boy carried two cappuccinos to the table. He slid one in front of Raven and kept his own as he sat down.  
"So... what are some of your hobbies?"  
Raven smiled slightly. "Well, I'm into meditation and reading."  
"Meditation's great! It's incredibly relaxing." The boy paused to sip his cappuccino. "What are your favorite books?"  
"You wouldn't have heard of half of them," Raven replied. She raised her cup to her lips and took a sip. She lowered her cup. "This is good. Thank you for suggesting it!"  
"Told you you would like it!" the boy said, winking.  
Beast Boy rolled his eyes. This was the most boring conversation ever. He just wanted a name!  
The boy's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. He sighed and tucked it away. "I'm so sorry, Raven. My shift's starting."  
"That's alright," Raven replied as the two stood up from their seats. "I had a great time getting to know you, Jonathan."  
"Likewise!" Jonathan replied, smiling. "You know where to find me." And with that said, Jonathan headed to the counter and jumped over it. Raven smiled and headed to the door, but Beast Boy flew to the counter to see why Jonathan had hopped over. He had mentioned a shift; did he work here?  
Beast Boy saw Jonathan grab an apron off of a hook on the wall and slip it on. He then proceeded to take a name tag out of the apron's front pocket and put it on: JONATHAN O'REILLY. Beast Boy was now convinced that this Jonathan dude was a ginger in disguise.  
Beast Boy heard the bell above the door ring, indicating Raven's departure. Beast Boy zoomed out, beating Raven to the cold outdoors. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon - and Beast Boy had to hurry and get his pizza before it cooled down!

BZZZZZZZZ "Hey!"  
The titans turned just in time to see a green fly turn into Beast Boy and drop onto a seat. Beast Boy reached over and grabbed his slice of vegan pizza.  
"Beast Boy, where were you?!" Robin questioned. "You were supposed to order for us!"  
"Yeah, man," Cyborg added. "Where'd you go?"  
"Wanted to check out a place. Sorry, dudes; I totally forgot to order!"  
"You waited for us to leave!" Starfire said.  
"Yeah, I know."  
Just then, Raven approached the table. "I figured you guys would still be here after that delay," she said, glaring at Beast Boy. "I was in the middle of something."  
"Ooh, were you on a date?" Beast Boy teased, winking at Raven.  
Her eyes narrowed. "No."  
"I am surprised that it would take forty minutes to order a cup of tea," Starfire said.  
"I experimented a bit," Raven replied quickly, sitting down in the only available seat: the one next to Beast Boy.  
"Experimenting liiiike... flirting with a dude?" Beast Boy nudged.  
Raven shot Beast Boy a glare. "No. Tha-" Raven froze and Beast Boy noticed her jaw tightening. "Beast Boy. We'll talk later." Raven didn't want her teammates to find out she had indeed been speaking with a boy she was interested in.  
The other Titans occupied themselves with a separate conversation. Beast Boy lowered his voice and told Raven, "I won't tell them if you stop calling me Garfield."  
"That's different; they also know your name is Garfield."  
"Yeah, but they don't mock me."  
"Cyborg does."  
"Not anymore. We made a deal."  
"Fine. No more 'Garfield.'"  
The deal was sealed with a slap to Beast Boy's head.


End file.
